User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/LRIGs, Their Abilities, and Their Deck Composition
I told you I would be making a LRIG article. I didn't say when, because I didn't want to give you any expectations. I am terrible at maintaining a schedule. My intent was to publish this article around a week after the previous one (around January 16), but I started writing this article on the 13th and didn't expect it to take so long. So anyways. __TOC__ Introduction This is the article for you if: *You want to find something new that fits your playstyle. *You want to know how to build a certain deck. *You want to improve your understanding of the meta. *You're bored and need something WIXOSS-related to read. Currently, most people on the English side of the WIXOSS fandom have no understanding of the meta. As far as I know, the meta is starter decks. Instead of meta discussion, I see people posting "I just got my WIXOSS decks, yay! :D". Newcomers are good. With them, the fandom will grow. However, discussion tends to not go farther than the basic level. I'd like to show people the depth of WIXOSS, which is why I write these articles in the first place. Also I thirst for competition. Anne *'Main LRIG(s):' Anne-Fourth, Melody of Horror; Anne Fifth, Violating God Seal *'Deck Objective:' Wall your opponent forever by constantly generating SIGNI to protect yourself with, as well as preventing attacks and increasing the power of your SIGNI. Anne (or Ann, or An, as I like to call her, Abzanne) outlasts your opponent. She generates walls upon walls of high-powered SIGNI, in the hopes that her opponent can't mount an offense against her, or will run out of resources before she runs out. Between Anne-Fourth and Anne Fifth's attack prevention, Suiboku and Contempora making your SIGNI unkillable, Surrelis and Anne-Fourth's power boosts, and Puri and Cubi's SIGNI generation, it's very difficult to finish off Anne. This being WIXOSS, outlasting your opponent is not quite that simple. Because of the draw-two-cards-per-turn rule, as well as the tons of resource-generating cards, it's possible to last as long as Anne with any deck. This often leads to wars of attrition where neither side runs out of SIGNI or guards. Like any other deck, Anne needs a finisher; however, in green, finishers aren't easy to come by. The best options are Anne Fifth, Violating God Seal, Super Loss, and Big Bang. Super Loss is pretty conditional and Anne Fifth's exceed is super bloody conditional. Super Loss is still good, but let's consider Big Bang for a moment. Anne doesn't have easy ener charging options like Midoriko, so you're probably going to have to wait while you charge up your ener, slowly. Marigold helps. If you don't think you can achieve Big Bang consistently, your only recourse is to whap at your opponent's SIGNI until they run out, which, as mentioned above, is not an easy task. Anne can't be killed easily, but she can't kill easily, either. I'm not trying to discourage you from playing Anne, but you should know her strengths and weaknesses. Eldora *'Main LRIG(s):' Eldora-Mark IV' *'Deck Objective:' Use Water Beast SIGNI to draw cards while still having a strong field, then go for damage by putting Final Destruction or Plant Wear in your Life Cloth with Cross Life Cloth. There is a breed of Eldora deck I like to call "Banaldora". *'banal' (adj.): so lacking in originality as to be obvious and boring. All too often I see people basing their Eldora decks heavily on Blue Request. They mindlessly use cards such as Chouan, Una, Cloth Crush Flash, PLUS RUSH, and all the meaningless shenanigans Blue Request has. The most blasphemous part is that they usually don't even run any interesting Life Bursts! No Plant Wears, no nothing, not even maybe Romail or Sacrifice Slash! You don't run Eldora without off-color Life Bursts. That is not how it works. In fact, you don't need most of the junk from Blue Request to build an Eldora deck. PLUS RUSH and Cloth Crush Flash are inconsistent, Scylla is decent but unnecessary (you usually don't need to trigger Life Bursts immediately), But Any Other is too conditional (just run Don't Move if you need it), Chouan is crap, and Una is okay-ish but not necessary. The only really good card is Ryuuguu. (I haven't played Surprise With Me enough to make judgment calls on it.) All you need are simple-but-effective Water Beast cards. Spiral Carmilla, Jinbei, Octo, SPIRAL, and so on. The tricky part about Eldora is that while you have to run off-color Life Bursts (otherwise why would you be playing Eldora?), at the same time you need blue cards and Servants to fuel grow costs and Eldora-Mark IV''s effect. Running 3-7 off-color cards, including Repairs and cards that push damage through, backed by SEARCHER (which is still blue, but can search for what you need), is the best option. Eldora-Mark V is usable, but not recommended. You don't need a lot of Life Cloth manipulation to begin with, and Eldora-Mark IV's banish effect is more valuable. Hanayo Standard Hanayo *'Main LRIG(s):' Hanayo Four, Hundred-Fire Profusion or Hanayo Pure Four; Hanayo Five *'Deck Objective:' Consistently hit your opponent's Life Cloth by banishing their defending SIGNI, then explosively end the game with Hanayo Five. In WIXOSS, aggression is less about having high-powered SIGNI and more about consistently removing your opponent's SIGNI. Having high power is more of a defensive trait than an offensive trait. Things like Bronda, Macury, Mithril, Rin, Rubyl, and Sapphi, while all usable, aren't essential to a Hanayo deck, because they don't promote aggression through their effects. A high-power SIGNI and a low-power SIGNI crush the same amount of Life Cloth. WIXOSS is similar in Duel Masters in that regard. Instead, Hanayo decks feature cards that can break through your opponent's SIGNI to let your own SIGNI go after Life Cloth. Things like Adamasphere, Amethyst, Gun Smoke Flame Aura, Hanayo Three, Hisui, and Ordnance. Hanayo decks can open up a SIGNI lane every turn up to level 5, where Hanayo Five wipes out two or three of the enemy SIGNI and Diabride smothers the enemy between her two big effects. These decks also like to run Topaz, because it can search out two important spells: Gun Smoke Flame Aura, and Fracturing Lust. Fracturing Lust is a potent card, as it can potentially burn a lot of ener. Combined with Rekindling Effort, it can prevent your opponent from using ARTS during a final push. Hanayo Ni Kai *'Main LRIG(s):' Hanayo Two Remodeled, Roaring Flame *'Deck Objective:' Consistently hit your opponent's Life Cloth by banishing their defending SIGNI. There are two slightly different styles of Hanayo Ni Kai: the Ancient Surprise variant, and the Big Bang variant. The Big Bang variant is probably the type of thing you've come to expect of Hanayo Ni Kai. It runs lots of ener charging cards like Charging and Marigold to ramp up quickly to Big Bang, hoping to empty the LRIG Deck quickly for Ayabon's skill to come online. The Ancient Surprise variant is more defensive. It runs Aztec and Texahammer to defend itself with the Ansap/Aztec combo, while using ARTS such as Buzzsaws or Thousand Punish to push damage through. Since this version doesn't empty its LRIG Deck easily, it doesn't run Ayabon. Make no mistake, though, it's still a fast deck by WIXOSS standards. Regardless, both types run similar cards. Amethyst and Hisui are, again, staples. Kano's banish effect can be triggered very easily, because Hanayo Ni Kai boosts her to 10000, which can be increased past 15000 with Komaris or Marigold. Since Hanayo Ni Kai decks tend to run out of gas easily, they run many recovery options, usually Oversalvage or Wake Up. Iona Standard Iona *'Main LRIG(s):' Iona, Full/Maiden; Iona, Ultima/Maiden *'Deck Objective:' Control the field with Labyrinths, Poison Fangs, and Code Anti Vimana. WXD-07 Black Crave is the best pre-built deck, by far. At the very moment the deck came out, people started topping tournaments in Japan with it, something that Eldora sadly did not achieve. This was only exacerbated further with the release of WX-04 Infected Selector. WX-05 Beginning Selector did not make Iona weaker, either. The early part of the game is spent doing nothing too special - you defend yourself with rows of SIGNI as usual, but with a few tricks. Code Maze Triumph is an amazing card. It can search for the pieces of the Aztec Henge combo (for Ancient Surprise), and it can prevent your opponent from playing SIGNI to go after your Life Cloth. Two Code Maze Triumphs is the best first-turn play, as your opponent can't hit your Life Cloth at all. Later in the game you start controlling the field with things like Code Labyrinth Quinn, Violence Splash, Drei-Capsule, Vier-Rikabuto, and Code Anti Vimana. Something I have noticed is that people tend to not run Rikabuto and Vimana in the same deck. It's not a rule. Just a trend. It is possible to run both workably. Perhaps, with four Quinns already, they don't want to run either Rikabuto or Vimana at 2 or less. Iona, Ultima/Maiden increases your defensive capability by a great amount, and it helps since you had to be at one or less Life Cloth to grow into Ultima Iona in the first place. Your opponent will not be able to get more than two attacks per turn, which can easily be negated by ARTS (Dark Matter especially), Quinn, and guards. While the same applies to you, your opponent isn't the one with a Quinn defending all columns, and you have plenty of tools to clear away enemy SIGNI. Iona Mayu *'Main LRIG(s):' Iona, Full/Maiden; Mayu, Genesis Miko *'Deck Objective:' Control the field with Labyrinths and Code Anti Vimana, and generate card advantage with Ancient Weapons. Unlike Tama decks, which stayed mostly the same after the release of Mega Ultra Spoiler, Iona decks had to adjust slightly to accommodate Mayu. This is mostly because of Code Ancients Necronomico, which does not work with Iona, Ultima/Maiden very well at all. Iona Mayu decks incorporate more Ancient Weapon cards than Standard Iona decks to accommodate for Necronomico. Arahabaki works very well with Necronomico, bringing her back from the trash to trigger her effect, replacing the card you discarded for the cost of Arahabaki's effect. Aztec, as well as fulfilling her regular duties as a defensive card with Ancient Surprise, also triggers Necronomico's effect for free. Other Ancient Weapons used include Kythera, Marsface, and Palbek. Iona Mayu decks usually don't run Vier-Rikabuto and co., because Vimana is an Ancient Weapon, but it's not impossible. Aside from the Ancient Weapons, Iona Mayu functions similarly to Standard Iona. You're still going to be running Triumph, Pyramid, and Quinn. Midoriko Standard Midoriko *'Main LRIG(s):' Midoriko, Type Four; Midoriko, Type Five *'Deck Objective:' Set up the Seiryu Beiar combo and have Seiryu trample over your opponent. The third-most popular LRIG, behind Tama and Iona. Midoriko used to suck, you know. It was an in-joke in the WIXOSS subreddit. Before WX-03, her cards were rather bad. Osaki sucked outside of the infamous Osaki loop decks, and Gauche Agnes did not find a place yet. The reputation of the color green at the time was not helped by the tendency for green Selectors in the anime and manga to lose. *Hitoe? Got dunked three times, never winning a single game with Midoriko. *In selector infected WIXOSS Episode 8, Yuzuki dunked a green Selector in the battle she became an Eternal Girl. *In Ch. 00 of peeping analyze, Kiyoi dunks a green Selector. *In the first chapter of selector infected WIXOSS -Re/verse-, Yuragi dunks a green Selector. (At least this one is named. Her name is Wakaba, and her LRIG is named Aoba, who you can see on the promotional versions of Abundance and Wake Up. She grows tiny people.) I used to joke that there was a Secret Society of Midoriko Lovers, who were secret and small in number because you had to be devoted to play such a bad deck. That all changed with the release of WX-03 Spread Selector. Beiar, Phantom Beast changed everything. Suddenly Midoriko was now good. Seiryu had potential before, but was held back by needing crappy spells and ARTS (All Yell, Enlarge) to work her magic. With Beiar, Seiryu could now consistently pull off her effect with a card that isn't dead weight most of the time. It was around this time that the Secret Society of Midoriko Lovers got new members, and the original members became hipsters. "I played Midoriko before it was cool!" After Midoriko became good, we all started mocking Urith. Urith became good after the release of WX-04 Infected Selector, but that's another story. Anyways. This time is a great time for Midoriko to be alive. I'm not sure what happened in the meta, as Midoriko got nothing especially good in WX-05 Beginning Selector (Midoriko, Type Five is not always worth losing an ARTS slot and Lion prevents you from playing three level 4s), but Midoriko is the third-most popular LRIG and a very common deck. Midoriko decks run tons of level 4 SIGNI, from 13-15. The lineup tends to be the same: Seiryu, Beiar, Gauche Agnes, and Mandore, all at 3 or 4 copies. The reason Midoriko decks run Midoriko, Type Four and so many level 4s is because Seiryu only works well with level 4s. You need SIGNI with 10000 power or more for the Seiryu Beiar combo to work, and no one runs Owl. Gauche Agnes and Mandore offer much more utility than Owl, supporting the deck with their ener manipulation and sometimes banishing fat level 5 SIGNI. With so many level 4s, though, you need to watch your early game drops, or you'll be in a bad position before you get to level 4. Enter Rosary. Rosary guarantees two SIGNI bodies, herself and a level 2 Plant SIGNI of your choice (usually Kano and Marigold), allowing you to supplement your low-level drops. Servants, Repairs, THREE OUTs, and a single copy of Hachi fill out the rest of the deck. Common ARTS in Midoriko decks include Naka Defense, Wake Up, Xeno Multiple, and Big Bang. I used to complain about the gratuitous use of Xeno Multiple in decks, but it seems that the only decks that run it these days are Piruluk and Midoriko. Just how are they running it in Midoriko? I suppose THREE OUTs and Servants are enough? Maybe Midoriko's massive amounts of ener charging helps her get the ener colors she needs. Either way, they run Xeno Multiple. It probably works. Midoriko Three-Stop *'Main LRIG(s):' Midoriko, Abundant Girl Type Three *'Deck Objective:' Go on the offensive and use Lancer SIGNI to mow down your opponent, then finish off your opponent with Big Bang. The less common and more aggressive sister of the above deck. At first glance Midoriko, Abundant Girl Type Three doesn't seem to be worth staying at level 3 for. A measly +2000 power boost? For level 3 SIGNI that are going to get outscaled by level 4 SIGNI anyways? The trick is that Midoriko Type Three instantly turns on the effects of certain SIGNI: Hyakko, Kogenbu, and most importantly, Misuzaku. The former two start charging your ener without any prior set-up, while Misuzaku gets free Lancer. Lancer is an incredibly potent ability. It is roughly equivalent to a banish or a bounce, and unlike those it is not susceptible to White Hope or Ancient Surprise Aztec. Having Lancer is quite similar to being Amethyst or Hisui. Lancer guarantees an empty SIGNI column to crush your opponent's Life Cloth through, even if the column isn't technically empty. Your Lancer SIGNI are Misuzaku and Miao, both of which have easy Lancer conditions. Angry Roar and Strike Impact are, unfortunately, spells (almost always better to have SIGNI bodies rather than spells), and Beagle's Lancer cost is expensive. Komaris, Phantom Beast provides some necessary reach for the late game, letting your SIGNI attack and banish your opponent's level 4 or higher SIGNI, as well as turning on Hyakko and Kogenbu's abilities before level 3. As a level 1 SIGNI with 2000 power, it has a solid body on top of its effect. As always, Repair is a Midoriko staple, letting you survive long after you should have run out of gas. Since this deck runs a lot more Sky Beasts and Earth Beasts than Standard Midoriko, run four Hachi. Mirurun *'Main LRIG(s):' Mirurun Yocto; Mirurun Tico *'Deck Objective:' Play SIGNI with high power while using your low-cost banish effects to expose your opponent to attack. The biggest misconception people have about Mirurun is that they think she's about spells. She is not about spells. Quite simply, you cannot rely on your opponent have good spells. The best you could aim for is Repair. Arc Aura, CRYSTAL SEAL, Gun Smoke Flame Aura, RAINY, and THREE OUT are mildly useful. The other spells you can expect are things like BAD CONDITION, Get Index, Fracturing Lust, and Revive Flare all of which are either fairly useless in Mirurun's hands, or very conditional. Just don't run Mind Mines. It's crap. Definitely not worth an ARTS slot. Mirurun Tico is better, because you can choose what spell to use, but it's conditional enough that I'm still not sure why the Japanese run it at all. Maybe it's for the 12 limit. Mirurun has solid level 4 SIGNI after all. Anyways, the reality of Mirurun is that she's like Anne, but with more banishes. Mirurun has plenty of strong SIGNI. She has a few SIGNI that increase power, like Chromium and Fluorine, Natural Source; card advantage SIGNI, like Chlorine, Helium, and Uranium; and easy ways to banish enemy SIGNI, like Mirurun Yocto, Neon, and Uranium (again). Couple that with a few vanilla Atoms and you have a solid SIGNI base that can take attacks. You don't run too many spells, because you don't need them. All you need is the usual THREE OUT and RAINY. As for ARTS, don't use Mind Mines or Fortune Five. Fortune Five would only be good if you run only Atom SIGNI and nothing else, which, due to Servants, is out of the question. Old standbys like Ancient Surprise and Xeno Multiple are best. Piruluk Piruluk Omega *'Main LRIG(s):' Code Piruluk Omega; Code Piruluk ACRO *'Deck Objective:' Maintain card advantage during the early game, then dunk your opponent's entire hand at level 4 or 5 and gain control of the field. Then start whittling down your opponent's Life Cloth with LRIG attacks. Piruluk (nickname: Birurug) was never quite as strong as Standard Tama. However, it has been a consistent meta player ever since WX-01 Served Selector. There are two obvious points when it comes to Piruluk: card draw, and discard. Piruluk has tons of ways to draw cards: GRB, MGT, RAINY, Shark Lance, THREE OUT, and so on. This feeds into Piruluk Omega's effect, which requires you to discard blue SIGNI to discard cards from your opponent's hand. The best cards for Piruluk Omega's cost are level 1 blue SIGNI, which are fairly weak by the time you've reached level 4 and are retrievable by MGT. As such, Piruluk decks frequently run many level 1 Electric Machines, such as FAN, GRB, RFR, SC. During the early game, you don't need especially powerful SIGNI: just throw your near-endless supply of level 1 SIGNI between you and your opponent's SIGNI, because you can always draw more. At level 4, you should try to discard as much cards from your opponent's hand as reasonably possible, and remember that you still have Piruluk ACRO to discard the rest. Piruluk doesn't have a lot of ways to get attacks through a wall of SIGNI, so you won't start being super-aggressive. The main ways for Piruluk to get attacks through are through discarding all the opponent's guards, BAD CONDITION, and Code Love Heart CMR. BAD CONDITION can be reused by Code Heart VAC for the relatively expensive cost of . Most Piruluk decks lock down the opponent's field with Code Art ACG while they whittle down the opponent. There are freeze banish cards such as Code Art DEF and ICE BREAK, but they remain untested in Piruluk Omega. They primarily see use in Remember decks. Remember *'Main LRIG(s):' Remember Night, Star-Reading Miko; Remember Dead Night, Star-Reading Miko *'Deck Objective:' Aggressively attack your opponent's Life Cloth by opening up a SIGNI lane every turn. This place is not for complaining about Remember's outfit. Even if she has a Shimakaze thong. Anyways, Remember is the more aggressive version of Piruluk and the more defensive version of Hanayo. The abilities of Remember Night and Dead Night allow you to consistently banish enemy SIGNI, letting you push for damage more easily. However, if necessary, Remember can also control the field with Code Art ACG, although she won't be able to control the hand as well as Piruluk. Before level 3, you are a standard Piruluk deck—draw with GRB and put level 1 SIGNI between yourself and the opponent. Level 3 is where is starts to get interesting. With Remember Dawn's effect, you are guaranteed one banish from Code Art DEF, without any other setup, letting you land at least one attack. At level 4, you can easily banish a SIGNI every turn with Remember Night's , in combination with freeze cards such as Code Art ACG or Code Art CPU. Code Heart VAC can recover ICE BREAKs from the trash, and since VAC's makes ICE BREAK cost nothing, you can repeatedly banish frozen SIGNI for the relatively low cost of . At level 5, Remember Dead Night can close games very easily. Her Exceed 1 guarantees at least two banishes, and Ayabon can clean up any remaining Life Cloth your opponent has. Fracturing Lust and Lock You are much more vital in a Remember deck than a regular Piruluk deck. Since you'll be banishing a lot of SIGNI (feeding your opponent's ener) and pushing a lot of attacks through, you need Lock You to ward off any defensive ARTS that would otherwise screw up your final push. Fracturing Lust and Lock You can lock your opponent out of using any defensive ARTS entirely, regardless of ener. Tama Standard Tama *'Main LRIG(s):' Tamayorihime, Vermilion Miko; Mayu, Genesis Miko *'Deck Objective:' Set yourself up while defending yourself during the early game, then push unstoppable attacks through with Arcgain, bounce, and Mayu. Standard Tama is the terror of the meta. Because of Tama's search cards, solid finisher options, and strong SIGNI, Standard Tama is a very consistent deck, even by WIXOSS standards. It has single-handedly driven many decks to run Dead Splash, even over Ancient Surprise sometimes. This is not to say that it is overpowered. It is just very prevalent. The early part of the game is spent using your numerous level 1 SIGNI, like Mikagami, Bonya, Stick, and Bow to generate card advantage, set yourself up, and protect yourself from enemy SIGNI. When you hit level 3, you are nearly guaranteed to have a full field and a Servant in hand every turn, through the effect of Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy (run 4!). At level 4, you can start pushing a few attacks through with Athena and Gaevolg, or trash your opponent's SIGNI with Energe. You can finish the game off with Mayu at surprisingly high amounts of Life Cloth remaining, if you have the field for it. You can take your opponent down from 5, 6, even full Life Cloth. Just make sure to accommodate for opposing guards and ARTS. Arcgain is especially helpful when making a final push, as she prevents your opponent from using defensive ARTS on your Angel SIGNI. You don't need Arc Aura. It's decent for its Life Burst, but it is ener expensive, and outshined as a finisher by Mayu. Oh, one more thing. If you're a Cardfight!! Vanguard player, watched the anime, and remember this theme, play it every time you grow into Mayu. Dawn Tama *'Main LRIG(s):' Tamayorihime, Dawn Miko *'Deck Objective:' Wall your opponent with high-powered SIGNI, backed by Tama's search options and Dawn Tama's power boost. No one actually uses Dawn Tama in Japan. People are initially drawn towards her because of the multicolor cost and the tons of Arm/Weapon support, but she's not all that she's cracked up to be. All the Arm/Weapon support is not particularly effective and Dawn Tama's abilities themselves are largely overshadowed by Standard Tama. Still, she has her strengths, and people are always seeking to build a Dawn Tama deck, so I'd better tell you how to do it right. You don't actually run that many red SIGNI in Dawn Tama, let alone Weapons. All you need are a few red SIGNI, because since Tama has many, many search options (Valkyrie), you can consistently search for what few red SIGNI you have. Dawn Tama is largely the same as Standard Tama, what with its Arcgains, Energes, and so on. You could even run Mayu. To successfully make use of Dawn Tama's effect, you need SIGNI with 10000 power or more, especially level 2 and 3 SIGNI like Hastall or Drasto. These get increased to 13000 power or more through Dawn Tama's effect, letting you wall standard 12000-power level 4s. It doesn't protect you against removal effects, though, so have an Arcgain handy. Sunspot Tama *'Main LRIG(s):' Tamayorihime, Sky Miko; Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko *'Deck Objective:' Poke at your opponent's Life Cloth while hiding behind a strong defense. As far as meta decks go, Sunspot Tama is down there. It certainly isn't Standard Tama, even though it technically has the same tools, because it is restricted to an average level 4 LRIG (Sky Miko) and Sunspot Tama's grow condition forces the deck to make large concessions. For example, since you can't run the level 1 SIGNI that are core to Standard Tama (Mikagami, Bonya, Bow), you can't run the amazingly strong Modern Boundary, because you have no way to consistently set it up. It can be argued that Sunspot Tama is not worth the trouble, but she has topped tournaments. That's more than Dawn Tama can say. Unlike Dawn Tama, Sunspot Tama differs quite a lot from Standard Tama, primarily because of all the black SIGNI you have to run. She can be ironically described as a combination between Iona Mayu and Standard Tama. She has the Ancient Weapon support of Iona Mayu, like Aztec, Kythera, Marsface, Megatron, Palbek, Revive Flare, and the search and sturdy SIGNI of Tama, like Arc Energe, Arcgain, Energe, and Valkyrie. The idea is to use your strong SIGNI, as well as removal like Athena, Marsface, Megatron, and Sunspot Tama's to wear your opponent's Life Cloth down. At the same time, you have stuff like Ancient Surprise Aztec, Naka Defense, and Sunspot Tama's Exceed 5 to deter attacks. Despite giving Iona a vicious beatdown in spread episode 8, Sunspot Tama is the more defensive of the two Tama level 5s. Mayu is more offensive, but I suppose that's not thematically wrong for something that's supposed to represent an ultimate triumph. Can you run both in the same deck? Yes, but it is difficult. It's not impossible to get by with two ARTS slots though. Urith Guren Urith *'Main LRIG(s):' Urith, Vermilion Enma *'Deck Objective:' Stack your trash, toolbox for the level 4s you need, and push on your opponent while recovering Life Cloth. One of the mistakes I see people making while making an Urith (oo-lith, not you-lith) deck is running too many mill cards. Anima, Succu, occasionally Grave Maker, and worst of all, level 1 effect Urith. In truth, you don't need that many mill cards in an Urith deck at all. Anyone who has played Ancient Surprise can tell you that the trash increases at a decent rate by itself simply through normal gameplay. There are only two mill cards you need: Miria, because of her strong Life Burst, and Metsum, because she can force your opponent to refresh. Both of those have utility outside of their milling. There are only two essential cards that count your trash: Black Desire, and Ancient Surprise. Black Desire is the big one, allowing you to simultaneously protect yourself (great with Enigma Aura emptying your field) and set up yourself to win. Ancient Surprise is more there for the Aztec combo, as Urith can get both Aztec and Texahammer in the trash consistently. The only other card is needed is Alma. Carry, while she fulfills a similar purpose, takes up precious Life Burst slots. Grim is irrelevant past level 2 and the power increase isn't guaranteed at level 1. You won't be doing much outside of the usual until you hit level 4. Urith has a great assortment of level 4 SIGNI, like Lilith, Metsum, Paimon, and most of all, Luciferl. Even if you don't run many copies, you can easily get what you need by using Urith, Vermilion Enma's and Grave Gut, and although you won't recover cards from trash as hard as Umuru, Urith has a lot more varied options. Urith has great survivability, due to Enigma Aura and her Exceed. Rainbow Urith *'Main LRIG(s):' Urith, Black Sand Enma; Urith, Enma of Nihilism *'Deck Objective:' Grow to 5 and finish your opponent with off-color spells and ARTS and a mass-trashing Exceed. Rainbow Urith is nearly impossible to write about because no two Rainbow Urith decks are the same. They're all over the place. Out of the decks I've seen, there's a deck running four copies of Avenger, an Ancient Weapon-centric deck, and a deck full of vanilla SIGNI of all colors. Pinpointing any commonality between Rainbow Urith decks is not impossible, but rather difficult. Rainbow Urith decks tend to run: *3-6 cards of each off-color (white, red, blue, green). *13+ black cards, because you still need black ener to grow. *7-10 spells, primarily powerful offensive spells (Arc Aura, Final Destruction, Fracturing Lust, No Gain, and Strike Impact) as well as utility such as Repair, SEARCHER, and THREE OUT. *6-8 servants, because colorless is not a color, and does not count for Rainbow Urith's grow condition. *Strong off-color SIGNI include Ayabon, Beiar, KEY, Duranda, the Axe Gaevolg combo, Komaris, Rabiel, Rhino, Sakura, and vanilla SIGNI. By no means an exhaustive list, and you shouldn't try to cram all of them into one deck. *Strong ARTS include Ancient Surprise, Cross Life Cloth, Idol Defense, Spirit Salvage, Xeno Multiple, and Wake Up. *Rainbow Urith still has the assets of Guren Urith, like the above-mentioned level 4 Devils, Ancient Surprise Aztec, and Grave Gut. Heck, you could run Urith's regular trash strategy if you wanted, except with a few off-color cards to grow into Rainbow Urith. But you know what? Go crazy. Do random shit. Anything works. I don't even know. Just look around at all the ARTS and spells and scrounge for something. You could run Water Beast Urith. Arms Urith. Weapons Urith. Ancient Weapon Urith. (Considering how many decks run Ancient Weapons, the latter actually doesn't sound too bad.) Too many possibilities and not enough playtesting to know what is optimal. Umuru *'Main LRIG(s):' Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Creation *'Deck Objective:' Set up your field with Ancient Weapons to combo with Marsface and Lost Technology. Umuru is sadly never used in the meta. Out of all the LRIGs, she is used the least in tournaments. (I'm sorry Quackciel.) She doesn't have a vanilla level 1 LRIG and her level 4 is rather subpar at the moment. All the Ancient Weapons, being mostly unrestricted, have ditched Umuru for Iona and Sunspot Tama, leaving only her devoted wife Partheno and beloved Wo-class daughter Costaric. Don't worry, though, we know that there's going to be some good support for her soon, so just wait. In the meantime I'll take about what she can do right now. You are rather vulnerable during the early game, due to being forced to use level 1 effect Umuru, the only level 1 option right now. Her on-play discard has a bit of synergy with her trash strategy, but you should still ditch it for level 1 limit 2 Umuru as soon as it becomes available. Due to this vulnerability, Thousand Punish is necessary to snipe off any level 1 SIGNI your opponent attacks you with, with the bonus of opening up a lane for you to attack into. Umuru can be surprisingly aggressive before level 4, using Thousand Punish, Ancient Surprise, and Costaric to open up lanes and Lost Technology to crush Life Cloth. With Umuru, you can assemble your field however you like. With Arahabaki, Aztec, Code Anti Palbek, Partheno, and Revive Flare you can easily grab any SIGNI you want from your trash when you need it. Kythera lets you sift through your deck, putting more SIGNI into the trash. Umuru is quite restricted by ener and hand constraints, though. Arahabaki and Aztec are particularly blessings in that regard, as they cost no ener to use. After you set up a field of disposable SIGNI, you can then trash them all with Marsface or Lost Technology to crush your opponent's Life Cloth. Aztec is extremely helpful in this regard, as the level 1 she puts into play is going to return to trash anyways, so you might as well use it. Alternately, you can play it safe and use Partheno and her power boost to run over SIGNI of any size. Umuru also has great defensive potential. Since you can chain out Ancient Weapon SIGNI with Aztec and Arahabaki, you can use Ancient Surprise, Dead Splash, or a timely Partheno burst to play two or three SIGNI at once during your opponent's turn. Even if your opponent clears your field for a final push, you can easily prevent two or three SIGNI attacks. Yuzuki Standard Yuzuki *'Main LRIG(s):' Yuzuki Four Armament; Yuzuki Five *'Deck Objective:' Wait until level 4 and crush your opponent with strong level 4 double crush SIGNI, while locking your opponent's defensive ARTS with ener burning skills. Pure Yuzuki lacks the early aggression cards Hanayo has, but can still mount an impressive assault with Tyranno, Orochi, and Mušḫuššu. Most of your early drops are going to be Servants, as well as curve filler Dragon Beasts such as Cuélep, Echidna, Komodo, and Tokage. Your aggression starts at level 3, where you can play Tyranno to clear enemy rows. Yuzuki Three, Roaring Flame Sin can be especially devastating if you go first and have a decent amount of ener, as she can clear almost all level 2 or lower SIGNI with her first skill, leaving your opponent wide open. Yuzuki Three Armament and Yuzuki Three still have their strengths, though. Like most decks, Yuzuki kicks into high gear at level 4. Yuzuki Four Armament is nothing special, but the real workhorses of the deck are Orochi and Mušḫuššu. Both of them can gain Double Crush very easily. At the same time, Orochi burns even more ener and Mušḫuššu can clear SIGNI with her . Orochi, Echidna, Fracturing Lust, and Rekindling Effort all set up Mušḫuššu while burning ener. Level 5 allows you to field even more level 4 SIGNI while burning even more ener. Not too different. It's not impossible to run Hanayo-only cards in a pure Yuzuki deck, but you should be careful, as you can't use them after you hit 4. This is especially awkward in the case of SIGNI. Yuzunayo *'Main LRIG(s):' Yuzuki Four, Fire of Nature *'Deck Objective:' Consistently hit your opponent's Life Cloth by banishing their defending SIGNI while locking your opponent's defensive ARTS with ener burning skills. As expected, Yuzunayo (or Hanazuki, or Hanayo Yuzuki, or Kachou Fuugetsu Yuzuki Yon) is halfway between Standard Hanayo and Standard Yuzuki in playstyle. She has the early aggression cards of Hanayo, like Amethyst, Gun Smoke Flame Aura, Hisui, and Ordnance, while having devastating level 4 double crushers, adding Adamasphere in addition to Orochi and Mušḫuššu. However, she has a few things neither of them have: *A guaranteed crush with her . *Green cards such as Big Bang, Marigold, Repair, Restructure, and Wake Up. *Lots of ener charging through her . As such, Yuzunayo can potentially support a Big Bang strategy, using Beiar, Marigold, and Sakura to charge ener. Otherwise she is mostly similar to Standard Hanayo and Yuzuki. I'm getting lazy and need to push out this article, so you should see those two sections. Category:Blog posts